User talk:Arkane 2.0
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Seltyiel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Aeakett (talk) 19:04, November 21, 2013 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you. There were two Seltyiel : a Fighter/ Wizard/ Eldritch Knight half-elf and other newer dhampir Magus/ Summoner. There should be two versions. Not to mention that in a comics he handled the gun as if he were Gunslinger and not Fighter. Arkane (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ If you can cite a source that states that Seltyiel is a dhampir please feel free to re-edit the page. Until then please familiarize yourself with the Canon Policy. —Aeakett (talk) 02:24, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Again... please familiarize yourself with our Canon Policy and cite your sources. —Aeakett (talk) 15:56, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Pathfinder various comics, the last novels about Seltyiel and add-on Web enchantment. Before in PF #14 Children of the Void, PF #15 The Armageddon Echo, Seltyiel is a Fighter/ Wizard/ Eldritch Knight half-elf, but in Ultimate Magic and everything that has been published since, Seltyiel is a Magus dhampir. I'm sorry but I do not know how to add references. Arkane (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ That's fine... adding references is a bit convoluted. If you provide me with publication and page numbers, I will insert them. —Aeakett (talk) 16:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Sorry, I miss remembered your claim. What I'm curious about is where you found the Dhampir mention. There is only an image of him as the Magus iconic in Ultimate Magic. 01:44, July 5, 2019 (UTC)FranzQc __________________________________________________________________________________________ Here ! (UTC)Arkane __________________________________________________________________________________________ This looks like an edit of the Council of Thieves stat block... in French... I can find no equivalent in English (the original language). April 2011 Ultimate Magic: Became a Magus, as he's used as the Iconic for the new class. There's no trace of any stat block, or any change of race or backstory. Sep 29, 2014 James Jacob, Creative Director at Paizo, confirmed the information here on the wiki, about him being a dhampir, was false. (https://paizo.com/threads/rzs2rjnj?Seltyiel-Iconic-Magus-Questions) July 26, 2017 Paizo release a blog talking about the Magus deck in the card game. Seltyiel is the main character, and have a stat block. He is written as an half-elf. (https://paizo.com/community/blog/v5748dyo5ljzp?Seltyiel-Shows-Off-His-Magnificent-New-Magus) If I would have to give a guess, it would be the French translators that changed something they shouldn't have. Because I can't find any English source of this. Also, everywhere I find his alignment, it's Lawful Evil. That's also why he is not available as a pregenerated character in Pathfinder Society, as they have a strict non-evil policy. 07:28, July 15, 2019 (UTC)FranzQC ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for giving me the time to express myself. The image comes from an album (comic), because at the end of the albums (comics) Pathfinder there are elements of the role play. Because unlike the prejudices that I read on the forum of the link that you put me, yes in the French-speaking countries we have comics, French comics or American comics (but all translated into French), including on Pathfinder . And no I am GM and not player, I do not write that to play a dhampir. -_-! I do not think it's a translation problem. In the album I'm talking about, Seltyiel is not Evil, he fights alongside good iconic characters. This is also the case in the all short stories found in supplements of the role play Pathfinder (Ultimate Magic), the Seltyiel that is presented is not Evil, he always also combated alongside good iconic characters, it corresponds to Seltyiel LN dhampir. In regards to the Seltyiel Magus from my card deck bought in the United Kingdom, there is written that it is a dhampir . Are you sure you to have dialogued with a Paizo manager ? Or is it that there are point of view conflict between the leaders of Paizo (it has already happened, on the fact that an alchemist has a Caster Level, James said yes, but in the FAQ Paizo site they said no, and the video game Kingmaker says yes) ? 19:28, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Arkane These stat blocks were never updated in the US. I can't find a direct Paizo source that did. Even in the game, an Evil character can ally with Good characters if the need arise. The original stat blocs released in the US were LE, AND he still worked with the heroes. This is an interpretation you do of the story, but it's not necessarily "fact". Well, the official cards in the US and in Canada all have Half-Elf written on them... I'll ask around to see where that could come from... But that is weird. I would thrust more the products coming directly from Paizo though. I find it weird though that an UK distributor would change the Race, but not the way "Armor" is written. James have said that he doesn't reply to "rule" questions anymore because he's the Creative Director, so his expertise is in the Lore and Setting. This is a Lore/Setting question, so I would trust James on that. But also, I have given sources that show the English cards with "Half-Elf" on the cards, and it's directly from Paizo's blog. The official person working on the Iconics also said that an Iconic should always be from a "core" race/ancestry, but I don't have the source right now, but I might be able to edit one in my post in the coming days. (BTW, I linked the thread only for James answer... I should have warned to ignore the rest because, yeah, they really talked shit. sorry. And I also feel really dumb that I typed all this in English when we probably both speak French.) 14:27, August 7, 2019 (UTC)